Take What You Can Get
by Bevi-san
Summary: okay, this is a KakaIru YAOI story about them slowly falling for each other...mostly Kakashi trying to win poor Irukun's heart! Please, first fic, sorry if it sucks...
1. All The Wrong Words

I give credit to Masashi Kishimoto sensei for letting me use his charries! Yay fro him...thanks for everyone who chooses to read this! XD

The Wrong Words Spoken:Chapter 1

"What the hell?" exclaimed an un-noticable voice behind the receptionary, (as though it seems) desk. "Where did all of my graded papers go? I worked my butt off from 4am in the morning on that stack!" The voice was sounding whiney...until a very unexpected person slammed the door right open, then it seemed somewhat pissed until he saw who the person was. "Iruka-sensei!" the small, uncladded boy leaped into mid-air and crashed right on top of his beloved Iruka. "Iruka" Naruto complained, "Can you please take me out for some ramen!?" he pleaded with his fox-like eyes. Iruka replied, "um...I'm sorry Naruto, not right now, I'm sorta busy looking for some graded tests that I misplaced." he said with a sweatdrop, scratching the nape of his neck. Naruto pointed to some papers sitting still in the trash. "Are THOSE it?" Iruka, "eh...uh, I guess THOSE are it...I must've accidently knocked them into the trash while that copy-cat sensei of yours dropped by..." he could feel a vein already just about to pop out of his head it pissed him off so much...only because of what had happened. By all means, Iruka HATED to be under-estimated by someone of a higher ranking than him. How dare Kakashi Hatake of ALL ninjas of Konoha make a fool of him? Did he like teasing lower ranking nins or something?

Iruka looked into Naruto's eyes, "Okay, I GUESS you deserve a treat of ramen for finding my papers...you're a life saver sometimes Naruto." he ruffled the boy's hair like always, even though Naruto hated it. Naruto jumped into mid-air again. "YAY, RAMEN RAMEN!" Then the two of them led out of the classroom toward the Ramen stand. Iruka sighed on the way out, hoping that this would always be the two of their traditions...until Naruto gets older that is. Then they'd have to stop this childish stuff with the Ramen stand. He just wished Naruto would stay the same age forever sometimes.

While walking to the stand, Iruka met up with a pair of eyes...not a pair, just one eye actually...he glanced at it firstly, too far away, not actually knowing who it was...but once they got closer, he knew it could only be the one and only Kakashi Hatake. It got him so upset from what had happened earlier. He couldn't help his anger, so he growled in frustration and clenched his fists tightly looking away. Naruto questioned Iruka at this with a raised eyebrow. "Iruka-sensei, are you alright?" "I'm fine Naruto...none of your concern..." Naruto was kind of worried to tell the truth. "Whatever you say sensei..." Iruka almost lost his temper when they got to the Ramen stand and took the FARTHEST seat from Kakashi...it all came back to him what happened earlier that day...and dammit, it sure did piss him off!

Flashback

Iruka was having a nice, enjoyable break until somebody knocked on the door. "Come in" he answered politely. Kakashi led himslef right through the door, with that smug-ass look on his face. "Iruka-sensei, can I have a talk with you?" Kakashi said frowning at his choice of words to approach the subject. He inched himself closer to Iruka at the desk, sitting there frantically, trying to finish his cold coffee from that morning. Iruka, "Sure...what is it Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi put his hands on the desk, facing Iruka, with a fierce look in his eyes. He was determined to win at all concerns. "Iruka, just call me Kakashi-_kun_..." Iruka felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks..."okay...I will then...but what is it you wanted?" Kakashi, "well...are you any good at winning a person's heart?" Iruka nearly CHOKED on his coffee once he heard those words spray out of Kakashi's mouth..."Wha-wha...I mean...WHAT!? Kakashi, I don't know you very well, but, why are you asking a chunnin like me this when I've never had a relationship before in my entire life!?"

Kakashi, "THAT IS WHAT I MEAN...haven't you ever tried and failed miserably?"

Iruka, "Are you trying to say I am a sore loser at doing that or something? Because I really don't appreciate that very well..." he growled between his teeth.

Kakashi said pleadingly, " Maa...come on Iruka-sensei, you know me, I wouldn't dare do that to a mere chunnin like you!"

Iruka twitched. "Mere CHUNNIN!? I'll show you mere! Get the hell outta my classroom then!"

Kakashi got pretty upset and sad about what Iruka said to him and left in a heart beat. _Gawd _he thought. _I'm such a dumbass...I should've tried something different than to push it on him like that..._while Kakashi was thinking about what happened, Iruka was trying to get over that incident...no wonder he accidently pushed his stack of papers into the trash can right next to his desk._ Who does he think he is with those choice of words??? He can't just ask this information freely...I hardly even know the guy and he comes in asking that shit! _

End Of Flashback

Heh, lol...anyway, this is my first f'n story, sorry if it sucks...next chappie will be better...I promise! sniff hopefully it will be...it's kinda a slow road to love I guess...and it will get more romancy over time...so give me a break...it's almost Christmas for god's sake! I busted a rhyme, sweet...I'm an idiot, don't mind me... ;; I'll try and finish the next chapter today also...sorry if this one's short, and sorry if it sucked.


	2. We Meet Again

Masashi Kishimoto's characters...copyrighted! So I no stealy...got that? So that means, you can't sue sucker!

We Meet Again:Chapter 2  


Once Iruka and Naruto sat down at the Ramen bar, everything went silent. Besides, what did ordering Ramen have to do with talking these days unless you were gonna order your food? Iruka was ticked and Naruto was just TRYING to mind his OWN bussiness...other things on his mind too, like trying to figeure out why Iruka was so fuming. He glanced at Iruka and then over at Kakashi. He hinted that Kakashi was kind of looking ashamed...then again, Iruka was mad...then our smart kyuubi concluded that it had something to do with Kakashi-san that made Iruka feel ever so pissed...yeah, that had to be it.

When they ordered their Ramen bowls, Kakashi just sat there silently reading his porno. Naruto on the other hand started chowing down once the food came out. Kakashi decided it was time to leave, so he left a tip and went off to buy something. He had an idea, and nothing was gonna stop him from that dammit!

with Kakashi, whever the F' he is

Kakashi went out to buy a gift...as a secret admirer of a dolphin...so he was thinking since Iruka meant dolphin, he would buy a stuffed animal of somewhat. So that's just what he did, along with a box of chocolates...hopefully his plan would work, even though it wasn't really a good one. Kakashi strolled down to Iruka's apartment and left the gifts at his door step, waiting for Iruka to return while he sat, spying on him from afar, on top of a tree branch.

Back at the Ramen Stand

Iruka felt a feeling of relief now that Kakashi had left...he did feel alittle guilty with the over-exploding mad-ness he had. I mean, just because Kakashi said all those things, doesn't mean he meant them that way. Obviously, Iruka thought that. So there he was, thinking it over. He tried to eat his Ramen but ended up giving it to Naruto. When everything was all done with, he left a tip on the table and hugged Naruto goodbye. Of course, Naruto thanked him and they went their seperate ways home.

Iruka arrived at his apartment doorstep finding the chocolates and a stuffed dolphin. He tried to get a clue of who it was from, but didn't have any luck. Then he sniffed the scent wishing he were like Kiba...then he'd know who it was from. "Ah, I'll have to put this in a special place then" he said blushing deeply. "It must be from a secret admirer if it has no name on it..."

Kakashi was just watching pretending to read his book. He watched Iruka as he went into the apartment and closing the door right behind him. _Now's my chance_, Kakashi thought. So he knocked on the door, fidgiting with his fingers awaiting for Iruka to answer the door.

Iruka was wondering who it could be at this hour. I mean, it was almost 9 'o clock at night. So he answered it curiously and once he got it fully opened, he knew far too well who it was.

"Maa, hi Iruka-sensei...I just wanted to apologize for earlier...you know..." he tried so damn hard to hide the blush on his face and succeeded. Thanks to that mask.

"Well...I've been wanting to apologize too...I didn't mean to blow up on you...I kind of, need a few anger management classes, shall I say..." _Oh crap _Iruka was thinking...he felt his face getting hot.

"I'll just leave now" Kakashi said trying to get away from Iruka. He knew he'd get a hard-on sooner or later.

Iruka, "Oh Kakashi-san, it's only Saturday, and I'm sure you'd like to stay for alittle while, huh?"

"No thanks, I've got some training to do...I'm sorry...maybe some other time then?" Kakashi shifted his feet.

Iruka had a pang of sad-ness, yet some relief in his voice. "Sure, okay...goodnight then."

"Goodnight"

Iruka watched as Kakashi left and shut the door once he did. _Strange_ he thought. "It's not like Kakashi to turn down an offer like that, but then again, he has his reasons for being weird." Iruka shook the thought away from his head and went to go get ready for bed.

Kakashi was just getting home at a late hour, thinking it was stupid to not stay at Iruka's place. It sure did save him the embaressment, so he thanked himself.

W00T...another chapter done...thanks to my boredom...


	3. Winter Already?

Winter Already: Chapter 3

Gawd...slowly Winter was becoming of Konoha already. Iruka just couldn't believe the time that flew by so quickly. He was busy getting ready for some early Christmas shopping before it was too late. So Iruka put on his casual clothing pieces and headed straight out the door. On his way out, he met up with a familiar Jounin. That Jounin wasn't an ordinary one, but a special one.

"Oi, Genma-san...!" Iruka greeted him cheerfully in his Christmas spirit. Genma sucked on his senbon giving Iruka a wave to come over to where he was for a quick sec. Iruka confirmed and once he got over there, a white envelope appeared in his face. "Eh, what's this? An invite?"

Genma, "Of course it is, what else would it be? It's a Christmas party I'm having...just about every nin in Konoha was invited!" Iruka blushed at the invite. "I'll see if I can make it, thanks..." he said sheepishly and said goodbye to Genma leaving on his merry little way.

Iruka strolled by every store, wondering what Naruto would possibly want for Christmas...when he got to the Ramen Stand, he figured he would like a gift card from there along with a kunai of some sort. So that is what he bought...for Sasuke he got some weapons. I mean, what else could Sasuke want besides all the fangirls to stop chasing after him? The gift that Iruka got for Sakura, now that was something...he got her some make-up supplies and a new little shuriken set. Hopefully Sakura wouldn't take any offense to the make-up kit.

Then it hit Iruka..._What do I get for Naruto's sensei??? _The thought rang in his head...so he just decided to get him some dangerous objects as well...he figured the ones Kakashi already had were too dull from all the training and missions.

Iruka got most of his shopping done that day. Thank god. He just thought he couldn't put up with any last minute stuff like he always did. I mean, he even got something for the party. When he got home that evening, he cooked some dinner, took a hot shower like always, and went to go watch some good ol' Christmas specials playing on the television set. Right now, he had all the time in the world since he was on his 1 week vacation for Christmas. How lucky Chunnins were when it came to holidays.

All out of nowhere, he fell asleep he was so tired that day. The only time he woke up was when somebody started shaking him, so he got into defense mode. Especially when he was sleeping. Iruka feeling fierce about who it was jumped up and hit the person on the head, sending them flying across the room. The thing was, the person was Naruto.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Iruka screamed at the top of his lungs. Naruto rubbed the bump on his head. "OW! I JUST FIGURED THE DOOR WAS OPENED BECAUSE NOBODY WAS ANSWERING IT!"

Iruka felt somewhat bad for hitting Naruto that hard...even though it was his own fault for sneaking up on him. "Okay, I'll go get some ice..." he said running into the kitchen. When he came back, Naruto was laying lounged out on the couch. He handed the fox-boy the ice packet. Naruto took it firmly, putting it onto his bump. "I just came here to check up on you, that's all Iruka-sensei...you just weren't really acting yourself the other day..."

"Naruto, I'm fine...okay? I'm glad you care, but I can take care of myself." Iruka said that kind of cold-heartedly. He didn't mean it to sound so much like that, so he felt pretty guilty.

"Since you're here, you should just stay...it's snowing like crazy out there, and I bet it's freezing cold..." Naruto nodded at Iruka's idea and decided to stay.

The two of them sat there watching some t.v. and drinking hot chocolate. Iruka figured coffee was too strong for the boy.

Next Day!

The next day, Iruka got up early. Naruto was still asleep on the couch like always when he came over and spent the night. Iruka started cooking some breakfest when somebody knocked on the door. He went to answer it.

The person at the door was Sasuke. "Huh? Sasuke, are you looking for Naruto?"

"Yeah, the dobe had training today...and he never showed up..." Sasuke answered slyly, looking very dull and pale.

Naruto shifted on the couch.

Iruka woke him up and then Naruto hugged Iruka goodbye, while getting a lecture from the Uchiha boy, about not coming on time...that reminded Iruka of Kakashi, since he was always late and never on time...

Later that day, Iruka was getting ready for the big party at Genma's. He thought he should dress up as something since it said so on the invitation. He got a silky red shirt on that was a button up with some light brown khakies he thought he'd never wear. Afer all that, he put some reindeer antlers on as a joke and put his shoes on. "Okay, I hope nobody laughs at me for this..." he said with a sweatdrop to himself.

When Iruka left his house with an arm full of cookies in his arms, he locked the door and headed for Genma's. On his way there, Kakashi noticed him. Kakashi had been thinking of Iruka alot lately, so he went to give the struggling Chunnun a hand with those tough-ass cookies.

Iruka spotted him coming towards him and kind of cowarded. _Damn_ he thought. _Not again..._

"Hey Iruka-sensei...can I give you a hand with those cookies?" Kakashi asked politely. Kakashi saved the question, _What's with those antlers? _for later.

"I'm fine, really..." Iruka said, trying not to sound so weak.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure..." Iruka at that point accidently dropped the cookies...

"Shit!" he cursed at his stupd actions.

Kakashi was quick on his feet, so he caught them.

"Thanks Kakashi..." he said sounding so nervous.

Kakashi, "no prob...where are you heading with those things anyway?"

"Genma's house..."

"Oh, you mean for the party? I was going there too...mind if I join you for the walk there? I'm sure you could use the help with the cookies..."

Iruka nodded. After a few minutes of walking, they showed up and rang the doorbell. Genma answered it, happy they could come. "Hey, Kakashi, you're not late huh? I bet it's because Iruka's with you and he always likes to be on time..." he said with a smirk.

Iruka blushed at that comment. Kakashi looked at Genma and glared. "Shut up..."

The two of them pushed right aside as they entered Genma's warm home. "Wow...there sure are alot of people." Iruka concluded. "Oh, and here Genma, these cookies are for your party."

Genma thanked him and took them and made a flirtacious comment. "Heh, I never knew that you, Umino Iruka liked having your cookies eaten by other people...can I get a taste?" he said moving closer to see the blush on Iruka's face.

Iruka just stood there shocked. "Whatever..." he said

Kakashi on the other hand was about to knock Genma out. "Pick on someone less hornier than you right now Genma..." Genma rolled his eyes at that and wondered off into the crowd.

Iruka looked at Kakashi dumbfounded and Kakashi just shrugged.

During the party, Iruka made a trip to the bathroom and came in contact with an un-noticable mistel toe hanging in front of the bathroom door. Kakashi soon followed, faking he had to wait to use the bathroom.

"Freeze right there!" screamed Gai. Iruka and Kakashi turned to see what the hell he was talking about.

Gai was as smart as a horse's ass and announced it to everyone.

"LOOK, THERE'S A MISTEL TOE UNDER THE TWO OF THEM! NOW THEY MUST KISS AND SPREAD THEIR YOUTH OF LOVE!"

Anyone from that point would've guessed Gai was drunk. Of course, everyone there was. Anko, "YEAH, LET'S SEE THEM BOTH KISS!" she pointed out. Everyone stared in silence at the pair.

Iruka squeked in embaressment. "But, but...aren't there rules? I mean, we're both guys and...and" He kept stuttering, his face turning crimson.  
Kakashi was silent and blushing. "COME ON IRUKA...DON'T BE SHY!" someone said out in the group of people...it sounded oddly like Tsunade playing some strip poker with Jiraiya.

Iruka closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of more excuses but none came. Kakashi looked over at Iruka in awe and Iruka finally said, "Gawd, that's so stupid...I'm only gonna kiss him if he takes that damn mask off!"

Kakashi was shocked at that. He stood there and then came back to his senses. "Wha-what?"

Iruka glanced up at him with a smirk.

To be continued...you'll see what happens in the next chappie...! Thanks Kishimoto sensei again for letting me use your charries. And thanks for everyone who is reading! Squee!


End file.
